


Shadows Terror

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what this really is, kind of a poem i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: A poem thing on why Cy chose his villain name.





	Shadows Terror

Shadows. Shadows move and dance across the dark walls of the city, hiding the unknown, the dangerous, the ugly. You feel safe in the shadows. Comfortable even. With Shadows there is light. Light that chases away all of the monsters that lurk in the dark. All of the memories, grotesque and painful. **  
**

Shadows are not darkness, not truly. You can peer through a shadow, straining your eyes to see what lies within it. True darkness is an impenetrable force that brings with it pure fear. You do not like the dark.

In darkness your mind is left to wander. To wonder what might be out there hiding just out of sight. All of the things that want to hurt you lurking where you cannot see them.

You are a shadow, a hint of a being that is just beyond reality. You are a shadow but you have no light. Your light was chased away when you flung yourself out of that window seven years ago. The darkness took you then, refused to let go.

Now you are a shadow but you dwell in true darkness, lurking just beyond the reach of any light. Can you truly be a shadow with no light? Without light Shadows do not exist. In the darkness you are not a shadow, not really, a ghost maybe, stalking the darkness and the creatures that live there.

Everything changed on that day. Now you are scarred and scared, wounded and angry. You have become one of the monsters. Waiting patiently, biding your time until it is time to strike, bringing fear and desperation to the other monsters that lurk with you. The chaos that causes terror in the shadows. That is what you are now. It is their turn to be afraid.


End file.
